Sing us a song Mr pianoman
by allthehomosexuality
Summary: Loosely based on Buffy: the Vampire slayers "Once more with feeling" Dean and Sam show up in a town where serial suicides are taking place and find people singing! The truth keeps coming out all over and the blue-eyed angel is stuck in town with them singing along
1. Chapter 1

The Discovery of Weirdness

Dean and Sam Winchester pulled in to another one of there shady motels this time in a town in Kansas with a name neither of them cared about. There had been some strange goings on lately; suicides had reached an all time high and no one could explain why. It seemed right up these boys alley so they headed off after ganking a particularly nasty demon who liked to possessing famous people and causing all sorts of bad. Anyway the brothers had just pulled up in Deans beloved Impala when the fist sign that something was wrong occurred. The cleaning crew seemed to be singing and dancing about sheets; as the boys drew closer they heard the last line of the song

_I don't wanna, no I don't wanna knoowww_

_What was on these sheets!_

As the last chords of the upbeat number ended the maids starting milling about like nothing had happened.

"Dude what the hell?" Ask Dean

"I have no idea. Maybe a Witch or Demon."

"As long as we can kick its ass before I break out in to fricken Music of the Night or something!" Dean said starting headed back past the car to get there motel keys while Sam just stood there trying to understand how his brother could possible know a single song from a musical.

* * *

Dean was in a dream and he knew it. Everything was kind of hazy and some of the people where green; he was defiantly dreaming. He turned around and saw beautiful blue orbs; he realized they where the eyes of his favorite angel Castiel. Cas was leaning closer and closer until there lips where almost touching, suddenly he slumped to the group a knife wedged in his back. Dean knelt crying for his angel and trying to cry for help but in his dream state no one heard him. Out of no where a strange red man with a chocolate bar came out and dragged Cas off. Dean was paralyzed trying with all his might to get the angel back to him.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke up after a troubled sleep; he stretched his aching back , rubbed his tired eyes and came face to face with an angel on his bed. "Jesus Christ ,Cas! Dean yelp jumping out of bed; he blushing slightly at waking up almost kissing distance from his (no, not his) angel. " Please Dean. Try not to say things like that." Said Cas completely unperturbed by how close to Dean he had just been or that all Dean was wearing was a pair of boxers.

If to make matters worse the door suddenly opened to revel Sam with a box of donuts with on hand and coffee in the other. He took one look at the angel on his brothers bed and Dean down to the bare minimum of clothes and promptly dropped both items. "Jesus Dean!" Castiel sighed. "Put a sock on the door or something next time! I did not need to see this!"

"Oi Sammy this is not what you think. Cas just used his angel mojo and popped himself here just as I was waking up. By the way Cas no that we don't like you but why are you here?"

_I have important news_ Castiel sang in heavenly gravelly voice Dean thought.

Cas looked at them with pleading eyes but continued.

_Something is very wrong_

_You see people keep on singing till there song is done_

Dean and Sam exchange confused looks until Cas made a slicing motion across is neck.

Suddenly Sam sung

_So your saying they die?_

_But I'm wondering why,_

_Why the suicide?_

Then Dean felt it coming in the back of his throat he tried to swallow but it came up anyway.

_I don't care why and I don't care how _

_As long as we can slaughter it like a cow_

_I want it dead for making me sinnnngggg_

He hit a particularly high note but had no idea how.

Cas just stared at him and tilted his head to the side; while Sam was trying with all his might not to laugh.

_Sam, Dean don't you see it's a truth spell made with song_

_Whoever doing it is controlling what we say and how we say it_

_And we don't have long _

God thought Dean these rhymes are just plain awful. It's like they were written by an idiot!

_But I'm still wondering why the suiiciideeee?_

_Sammy it's obvious the truth makes them die_

_Now I get the sucideeeee_

Lucky bastard got the melody!

_Okay Sammy you stay here reaserach abou—_

_The suuiiideeeeeeeeeeeee_

Dean sighed internally if his brother said suicide one more time there was probably going to be a murder.

"I'll go with Cas and we'll – hey I'm not singing awesome god that was a horrible song ! Okay Sammy you stay here me and Cas will go scope out the situation see if we can find a patient zero." With that Dean grabbed the angels arm and headed for the door; this case was going to suck!

* * *

**Pleas leave reviews and tell me if you like it or hate it i just like to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was sitting in his humans beloved Impala while Dean went in to do the questioning; last time Castiel tried to be an FBI agent it didn't go some well. After a short argument that Dean won Castiel got to wait in the car while Dean investigated. Suddenly Cas felt something in the back of his throat like had happened to him the first time he started singing.

_I have been alive for oh so long_

_Yet never have I met someone like you_

He started stumbling out of the car he was trying to stay put but whoever (or whatever) was controlling him pushed him onwards

_I've seen many terrors_

_Apocalypses I've seen a few_

_But never in my existence have I met someone like youuu _

He was walking inside the police station now; in the back ground the police where reenacting the battles that he and the brothers had fought. Someone was throwing a bottle on fire at someone else. Close by all the attacks on angels they had done together where under way.

_I saved from the hell beloowww _(the police officers chorused: he_ll beloww)_

_I brought you towards the light_

_But only now have I realized you're the reason I take flighttt_

He was scared inside he was nearing the morgue; he gulped as his feet led him to the door and his angelic power swung it open.

_Dean you are the reason that I still soar_

_You are the light that never leaves_

_You are the hero I adore_

_I have never met someone like youuuu_

_You are caring wonderful man _

_With always a cunning plan _

_From now till the end of time _

_I'll never meet someone like youuuuu_

The last gravely notes rang out inside the morgue; Castiel suddenly free of the musical bonds collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. He hid his face trying not to show the embarrassment he had just experienced; how human of him.

Dean had been talking to the Doctor in the morgue about the first victim.

"So this Jane chick just took a bunch of pills for no reason?"

"As far as I can see Mr. Colson; wait isn't that from the Avengers?"

Dean sighed Sammy was a real idiot sometimes "Yeah I think, don't know I haven't the time to watch movies."

***BANG* **

The doors flew open; there stood Cas who looking completely flustered and sing something about how amazing Dean was. Dean blushed furiously looking back to see what the Doctor thought only to see him single handily acting out a fight of some sort; if the situation wasn't so embaressing he would have laughed.

*Thump*

Dean rushed over to see how Castiel was doing after the Ballad he had just preformed

"I-I'm sorry Dean I don't know what happened I was in the car then it felt like someone was pushing me and making me sing."

"Hey It's okay… I'm- I'm glad that I'm the reason you 'soar'." Dean let out a nervous chuckle while Cas looked at him with big scared eyes. Dean thought it was adorable …wait did I just call a fully grown angel of the lord in a tax collector get up adorable?

* * *

**Please review and stuff I am working on this and well as a merthur fic and am a week behind on AP work I could use some encouragement **


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry I am really behind on AP I hope you like it! tell me if you don't! nothings set in stone! review like whatever!

* * *

Dean was officially done with the singing; after Cas' balled that had made him all confused he realized he was just plain done with the singing. They were in his beloved Impala driving to the patient zero's house; Cas was looking at the ground trying hard not to make eye contact with Dean. The car stopped at the address. "What the?" said Dean looking upset but kind of scared. In the middle of a residential neighborhood lay "The Candy Cane" which was very obviously a gay bar by the same-sex couples milling about outside. "But this doesn't make sense this is the address I was given!"

"Dean maybe we should have a look inside for research." Dean's mind immediately went to the research he and Cas could get up to in a place like that. "NO! I mean no how would we even get in; there's a big line mate it would probably- whoa."

Castiel had just angel mojoed Dean and himself inside the club. "Dammit Cas you know how much I hate that!" Dean yelled. Cas just looked sadly at the ground which gave Dean a second to take in his surroundings; all he saw when he looked around were male couples- one with dark hair one with blondish brown.

Dean got an eerie feeling he turned around to tell Cas about it but saw him being chatted up by a brown haired man who resembled a Calvin Klein model. Dean's heart faltered when he saw Castiel smiling back at the young; a new kind of feeling was evolving inside Dean. It was jealousy. He marched over to Castiel. "Cas what are you doing?" Dean asked trying to keep his voice even. "Hello Dean it's alright he knows I'm an angel! He asked me if it hurt when I fell from heaven and I was just explaining to him that I haven't fallen." Dean sighed; Cas was oblivious to so many things. It was usually really cute when he tipped his head to the side in confusion; now all it did was make Dean angry. Suddenly it felt like something was stuck in the back of him throat. "Oh crap" he thought. He knew he was about to sing about his feelings. Stupid chick flick moments; this was going to suck.

_Cas you are my angel!_

Oh go no please this couldn't be happening; Castiel was looking at him with a quizzically expression on his face.

_Cas you're always there_

_When I'm feeling lonely; when I'm feeling scared_

_You're always by my side and that's why I must say_

_Cas you are my angel please don't ever go away _

Castiels face broke in to a wide smile that made Deans heart ache.

_You helped me stop the apocalypse you helped me save it all_

_But then you left all alone you didn't even call_

The shitty rhyming was really getting out of hand.

_I was lonely I was lost then Lisa came along_

_She couldn't fill the void you'd left even if it was wroongg_

_Cas you are my angel _

_I think you are the one_

_You always come back_

_You always are there _

_With you I have more fun_

_Cas you are my angel _

_Don't ever leave my side_

_If you should go_

_Then I will to_

_Castiel I love youuuu_

The song ended and so did the choreographed dance that had been going on in the background; neither of them had noticed or cared. Dean was looking into Cas' beautiful blue eyes looking for an answer to the unasked question. "Oh" Castiel said; Dean put his head down. It was not the answer he was hoping for. When Dean looked back up the angel was gone, he didn't need to say anything. Dean had gotten the message.


End file.
